Henry Talbot
Henry Talbot is the nephew of Lady Shackleton, a long-time friend of Violet Crawley. During a visit to Brancaster Castle, Talbot catches the eye of Violet's eldest granddaughter, Lady Mary Crawley, and eventually marries her in late summer 1925. Biography |-|Background= Background His father, Mr Talbot, is a distant relative of the Talbot Family that is in line to inherit the Earldom of Shrewsbury; before Henry's father are thirty eight other strapping men to inherit. |-|Series 5= 1924 When asked by her whether he knows of Yorkshire, he mentions that an aunt of his lives there. Lady Mary stands by him for the grouse shooting, where she mockingly berates him for stealing Atticus Aldridge's place. But he feels guilty at this and asks why no one said there was no more room. Mary eventually tells him to forget what she said. He says that he does shoot, but never on "this level". They are having an awkward discussion about Matthew Crawley when the grouse are released. He dances with Mary in at a house ball at Brancaster Castle, where he quizzes her over the mysterious Diana Clark. She says that she won't answer any of his questions, but she congratulates him for asking them. When leaving the following morning, Mary apologizes for making him feel unwelcome and hopes they might see each other again, perhaps shooting. Talbot reveals that his real sport is not shooting, but cars. Mary is rather taken with his car, which she mistakes for Rogers's. Talbot corrects her and thanks her for the compliment. Then he and Rogers drive away rather fast. |-|Series 6= 1925 When Talbot's aunt visits Downton Abbey, he is an unexpected guest. His appearance genuinely surprises Mary, and they make small talk over dinner and in the drawing room. When Talbot leaves he gives Mary his card. Mary also expresses her distaste of cars, when Talbot is obsessed with cars and practically makes a living working with cars. A little while later, Mary and Talbot have dinner in London together. Talbot invites Mary and Tom to watch a motor testing that he is doing with Charlie Rogers. After that, they have a drink in a pub where Mary increases her friendship with Talbot. In London, Talbot has dinner with Mary, Tom, Evelyn Napier, and Lady Anne Acland and a few others. Talbot accompanies Mary back to Rosamund's house, where Mary reveals the reason of her distaste of cars. Suddenly, there is a rain storm, and Mary and Talbot race into an alley to have shelter from the rain. In the alley, Talbot admits his feelings for Mary, and then they share their first kiss. On July 20th, Talbot along with Charlie Rogers and a few others are racing at the Brooklands Race Track, and they invite the Crawley's to watch the race. Unfortunately the race tragically ended with the death of Henry's best friend Charlie Rogers, whose car caught ablaze and swerved to the side. henry was tremendously upset by Charlie's death. He later telephoned Mary at night but got his heart broken when Mary declared that they cannot be together and that they're not right for each other. He tried to reassure her but ultimately Mary says no, which left him rather disheveled. Gallery File:HenryTalbotS5E9.png|Henry Talbot File:Downton-xmas3.jpg File:Downton-xmas10.jpg File:Downton-xmas8.jpg|Talbot with Charlie Rogers downton-xmas4.jpg|Lady Mary and Mr. Talbot downton-xmas7.jpg|Henry Talbot and Bertie Pelham downton-xmas2.jpg|Talbot shooting Appearances References Category:Characters Category:The Middle Category:Crawley family members Category:Talbot family members